Un pas à pas littéraire
by Titus de Mystique
Summary: 4 histoires, 4 "livres différents". Basés sur les livres ou imaginés selon les indices laissés, voici ma petite contribution à l'univers Jasper Fforde.


**Titre** : Un pas à pas littéraire

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent sans conteste à Jasper Fforde

**Fandom** : Thursday Next

**Pairing** : Surprise! ^_^

**Rating**: K

**Note**: Cadeau d'anniversaire de taraxacumoff de l'année dernière (mieux vaut tard que jamais)

**Note 2**: Le choix du fandom avait été lissé à mon entière appréciation. J'espère que tu apprécieras. ^^ 

- Une étiquette de lavage ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

- Absolument pas. Un de nos indicateurs nous a signalé le passage de Miss Havisham et de Thursday dans le mode d'emploi d'une machine à laver.

- Un étiquette de lavage, non mais franchement ! Et pourquoi pas, un palindrome !

- Dit celui qui a manqué, il n'y a même pas quelques jours de se faire écraser par des dinosaures dans _Le Monde Perdu_ ?

- Vous insinuez quoi, Vernham DEANE ?

- Oh, absolument rien. C'est ma langue. Elle a fourché. Elle fourche assez souvent en ce moment. Je devrai peut-être demander une fourchette au Chat de Cheshire pour résoudre ce problème.

Un grognement et un regard meurtrier plus tard, Harris Tweed s'éloigna, la démarche empreinte de dignité et de suffisance, pensant encore plus pis que pendre de ce bougre d'imbécile totalement raté par cette incompétente d'écrivaine de seconde zone, Daphné Farquitt. 

* * *

><p>- Mon Dieu, Miss Havisham ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?<p>

- Cessez ces larmoiements, Philip. Mon sort est scellé et ni vous, ni moi ne pouvons plus rien y changer. Mr Dickens est-il… ?

- Il est déjà au courant, Miss Havisham et vous donne toute latitude pour…

Un sanglot monta dans le couloir.

- Estella , arrêtez-moi ça. Il n'est pas question que les Grandes Espérances disparaissent. Elles continueront. Sans moi. Venez me dire au revoir et après, laissez-moi.

- Mais Madame…

- Il suffit.

Miss Havisham pressa le bras d'Estella avant de lui signifier du regard de quitter la pièce.

Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur et Pip put constater qu'elle cachait bien plus de son état qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

- Allons-y Philip. Il est temps. 

* * *

><p>- Mes excuses, Madame.<p>

- Mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous vous tourner quelques instants, histoire que je puisse aller me réfugier derrière quelques fougères ?

- Faites donc. Mais pourrais-je requérir votre aide, une fois votre tâche terminée ?

- Mais bien entendu. Vous êtes le premier humain que je croise dans cette forêt depuis fort longtemps. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Puis-je me retourner ? Je manque à tous mes devoirs de gentleman. Je me présente Bradshaw. Trafford Bradshaw. Explorateur.

- Tout en esquissant une forme de révérence, Mélanie entreprit à son tour de se présenter.

- Mélanie, Gorille des Montagnes. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Mr Bradshaw ?

- Appelez-moi Trafford, s'il vous plaît. Eh bien, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai chuté auprès de votre rivière. Mais bien avant cette sacrée chute, j'essayais vainement de retrouver mon chemin dans cette forêt…

- Ce n'est que ça ? Mr Bradshaw…Trafford… je connais très bien cette forêt et me ferais un plaisir de vous aider à retrouver votre chemin. Si vous voulez me suivre..

- Prenez mon bras, très chère. Nous pourrons deviser ensemble pendant le chemin.

- Mais volontiers. Allons-y. 

* * *

><p>- As-tu bien chaud, ma chérie ?<p>

- Oui,

- Bonsoir, Jane

- Bonsoir, Helen

Elle m'embrassa, je l'embrassai et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous assoupir toutes les deux.

- STOPPPPPPPPPPPP ! Ca ne va pas ! Arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite !

Surprises, Jane et Helen ouvrirent les yeux.

- Bon sang, vous vous moquez de qui ? C'est censé être une scène dramatique et vous avez un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

Helen ricana.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Jane qui me raconte une histoire drôle !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

- Mais elle est pourtant très drôle !

Bien que coupable, Jane se défendait avec…courage.

- Vous savez combien il faut de Heathcliff pour changer une lampe ?

Le répétiteur tapait du pied, et les veines de son visage gonflaient à vue d'œil.

- Mesdemoiselles, un peu de sérieux !

- Aucune, son ego est tellement brillant qu'on n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle lampe !

Entre Jane à moitié morte de rire par terre, et le tas gigotant sous les couvertures, c'est-à-dire Helen, la répétition de la scène de la mort d'Helen risquait vraiment…vraiment de durer longtemps.


End file.
